


Late Night Snack

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: [Governor Joan Ferguson x Reader]AUYou and Joan are laying in bed together before going to sleep and you're having a little snack.





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> more domestic joan x reader!! the first one i wrote was so soft i had to write another!

Joan was reading a book in bed and you were looking at your phone, something she always mocked you about, and eating some biscuits.

 

“Monte Carlos, hm? I was never a biscuit person.” she said. You looked at her, “Whaaat?” you said. 

 

She looked over to you, “They’re just not my favorite. Boomer likes them, she nearly sells out the whole canteen of them.” she chuckled. 

 

You laughed with her and continued to what you were doing. Then Joan cleared her throat, “You're getting crumbs in my bed.”

 

You stopped chewing and swallowed slowly. You looked down at the bed and saw the crumbs. “They’re  _ on _ your bed. Not  _ in _ it.” you said. 

 

She raised an eyebrow at you, “You're making a mess.” she said. You conceded and closed up your package, only to put more crumbs from inside the wrapper. 

 

She closed her book, “That's it. I’m banishing you and your crumbly food from this bed!” she laughed as she make ‘go away’ gestures with her hands. 

 

“You can't banish me! This is my bed too!” you said. “Don't argue, just do it.” she said. 

 

“Okay, wait, wait, wait. Try one.” you said. She laughed, “What?” You took the package, opened it and took a biscuit out, “These are my favorite.” 

 

Joan sighed, “Fine.” She took the biscuit in her fingers, and put it in her mouth. When she chewed a little, she shook her head. She swallowed it and looked at you, “This is offensive to my taste buds. I told you, I don't like them!” she giggled.

 

“Gosh, you're such a picky eater.” you said. “Fine, I’m putting them away.”

 

You went downstairs and put them back in a cupboard. When you got back up, you saw Joan laying down, ready to sleep. “Whatcha doing?” you asked. 

 

“Trying to go to sleep, but finding it difficult with your thumping up the stairs.” she joked. You chuckled, “Ah, sorry.” you said as you crawled into bed next to her, “Before you sleep, though..” you put your hand on her shoulder, “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

 

She turned over, rolled her eyes, but gave you such a gorgeous smile. You smiled back at her, “Thank you..” you said. You kissed her cheek and said goodnight, and you two laid next to each other, falling blissfully asleep.

 


End file.
